


Not As Planned

by slaughterme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterme/pseuds/slaughterme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles over hears something at school, now he just needs to tell his long time crush, Derek Hale, about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda suck at writing but it's fun so bam  
> inspired by a video of a bear chained to a table, blindfolded with a twink having his way

“Lydia! The love of my life! Will you go-“ Stiles yells, after sliding to a stop in front of the Queen B.

“No.”

Stiles’ mouth falls open in shock, spluttering as he watches her turn on, loop her arm with Jackson’s, then walk away.

Scott is by his side within seconds, “it’s okay buddy! You can try again when Jackson douches her away! You only just missed your chance by a day this time. You’re so close to getting her to like you,”

Stiles lets out an unattractive snort. “Whatever you say buddy,” he exclaims in a happy go lucky voice.

Scott gives his best friend a concerned look but before he can say anything else the period bell goes, cutting off his friend’s question. Scott furrows his brows and says “fine, I’ll let go of it for now, I’ve got a date with Alison tonight so don’t bother coming over. Derek has his girlfriend Kate coming over tonight, she was boasting how she’s finally talked him into having sex with her and they’re going to do it tonight. She’s just using him and it makes me mad Der doesn’t see it.”

That got Stiles attention. Derek was Scott’s half-brother, they share the same father and there is only a year between the boys. Where Scott is thin, asthmatic and dopey, Derek is built solid, athletic and brooding. Stiles and Scott had become friends in grade 2, when Stiles had moved to Beacon Hills after his mother’s death and had no friends. By the end of grade 2, the boys were inseparable. Jackson and his pose bullied both boys throughout grade 2 and grade 6. Just the normal boy stuff, name calling and mental tormenting, but by grade 6 it had changed. Whenever Stiles was alone because Scott was in hospital for his asthma, Jackson and his pose would beat Stiles to a bloody pulp.

Stiles got used to hiding his injuries, it helped his dad was always busy at the station. One day, whilst Stiles was being beaten within an inch of his life, Derek had stumbled upon them in the boys’ bathroom. Everything had stopped and stared at each other, not knowing what to do before Derek sprang to Stiles’ aid, slamming Jackson into a wall and threatening the boy. That was the day Stiles realised he liked boys over girls.

As soon as he got into high school he picked the most unattainable girl in their year level and told his best friend he was in love with her to keep him off his back. He didn’t want his best friend to know he was gay and hot for his brother. So Stiles lied about his interests and spent as much time as he could at the Hale-McCall house, hanging out with Scott and staring at Derek whenever he could.

The day went by in a blur, today’s subjects were easy and simple as it was exam revision week. At lunch time he sat at his lunch table with Scott and was forced to listen to Kate the bitch talking about how her and Derek were going to pop acid and fuck. She laughed with her friends about Derek not knowing about the acid but how she needed it to get him to touch her, “he can be a fucking fag at times! We only kiss if I start it and he keeps his hands above the clothes. He hasn’t even touched by tits! He grabs my ass when we kiss but that’s it,” she whined. 

Stiles glared at the back of the bitches head. He quietly stood up and walked to the boys toilets, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. “Hey dad, anonymous tip for you, Kate Argent is popping acid, has them at school with plans to roofie another student to rape them, love you dad,” he stated, hanging up after his dad responded.

Derek wasn’t at school today because it was Thursday, the day he had his mechanics course. So Derek didn’t know Kate was taken into custody in 5th period so Stiles came up with a plan to go to his house after school to tell him. Scott and Alison where going to the movies straight after school, watching some new love story before going back to Alison’s so Stiles would have to go alone.

When the final bell went, Stiles raced out of maths studies and into his arm, slamming his arm on the wheel. “Fuuucckk,” Stiles’ moans, rubbing his forearm. He glares at the steering wheel, traitor. 

Stiles’ starts the long drive out to his best friend’s house, which is thankfully near his house. It’s a twenty minute ride to school every morning but Beacon High is the best high school in the area so they put up with it.

He pulls up in front of Derek’s house after hitting pretty much every red light on the way over. He knocks on the door and waits a moment for someone to answer. No one does which means Mrs McCall is at work and Derek’s probably fast asleep up stairs. 

Stiles shakes his head and unlocks the door with the spare key under the mat and starts walking into the house. He gets up to Derek’s room and all his blood goes south.

Oh God.

Derek is completely naked on his bed, muscles bulging due to his arms being cuffed to the bed posts. His cock is soft but on show, his chest and pubes have been shaved and there is a blue bandana over his eyes. Lying on his back, he is acting out Stiles’ number one fantasy. 

Stiles has to bite back a moan when Derek shifts on the bed. “Kate? Is that you?” Derek questions, shifting his legs wider. 

All thoughts of telling Derek about Kate go out the window as Stiles slowly walks to the foot of the bed. He licks his lips whilst staring at the other boys soft cock, looking so innocent and inviting. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s shifting onto the bed, on his hands and knees with his face hovering over Derek’s cock. A little taste couldn’t hurt, could it?

Stiles’ shifts up higher and lowers his head, latching onto one of Derek’s pretty pink nipples, sucking softly. He pauses when Derek lets out a groan of pleasure, shifting his hips up slightly. Stiles lifts his hand up, balancing on the other, and pinches, pulls and plays with the other nipple. Rolling it between his fingers as he rolls the other with his tongue. 

Derek lets out a loud moan as Stiles licks his way down Derek’s chest, dipping his tongue to trace the muscle definition and balancing with both hands on Derek’s chest. He dips his head down lower and licks a stripe up Derek’s half hard cock, causing the other boy to violently twitch his hips up, wanting to force himself into the wet heat.

Stiles pauses again, moving his hands to hold down Derek’s hips before taking him into his mouth as far as he can. He gets down all the way before he starts violently bobbing his head. He can only do this for so long before Derek is fully hard and Stiles can’t take him all. 

Stiles pops off of Derek’s cock and sticks three of his own fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva as Derek lets out a confused sound, hips twitching helplessly for that warm, slick heat. With his spare hand, he reaches back and pushes his shorts off, letting them fall to the floor. When Stiles thinks his fingers are wet enough, he slides his hand to his own ass before pushing a finger in and moaning loudly into Derek’s hip bone.

Derek’s hips pause before he starts thrusting his dick against Stiles’ face in a brutal pace. Stiles let’s his mouth hang open and waits until Derek manages to slide back inside of that tight heat. Derek slides home into Stiles’ mouth the moment he slides another finger into himself, moaning loudly onto Derek’s cock. Derek doesn’t know what to do with the new vibrations surrounding his cock, hips twitching but not thrusting.

He picks up pace fairly fast, thrusting up into Stiles’ mouth as the boy let’s his tongue run along the underside of that beautiful cock. Stiles’ finger are pumping harshly into himself, just missing his prostate.

Stiles slides a third finger into himself and shudders to a stop. Derek doesn’t notice and just keeps skull fucking Stiles’ open mouth. After a few seconds, Stiles reboots and starts thrusting his finger into himself in a brutal pace.

He tightens his lips over Derek’s cock before pulling away, kissing up the side of Derek’s dick before he sits on Derek’s hips. Stiles notices a pair of keys on the bed and grabs them before unlocking the hand cuffs. He rolls his hips back, Derek’s dick sitting between his bubble butt. His greedy hole clenches on the side of the thick cock, almost in a mock kiss. Derek moans and thrusts up, sliding between Stiles’ cheeks. 

“Oh God,” Stiles whispers, causing Derek to pause.

Stiles lifts himself up, lining Derek’s dick with his entrance with his right hand before slamming right down onto the thick 9 incher. Tears spring to his eyes but the pain feels so good so Stiles starts to slowly roll his hips, just testing. Derek is frozen underneath him. “Kate? I said I didn’t want to go this far. Remember? The big argument that started because I was gay? You said you’d tell everyone if I didn’t let you have your fun, but you agreed and said we didn’t have to do this,” Derek stresses, trying to pull his hips back.

Derek’s uncuffed hands reach to grab Stiles hips to pull him off but with the blindfold still on, Derek misses and brushes a hand across Stiles’ dick, causing the boy to moan and jerk his hips down onto Derek’s cock and back onto his hand, thrusting between the two whilst Derek freezes.

“Kate? You’re not Kate,” Derek states before throwing his hands up and ripping the bandana off, exposing his eyes to bright light. After his eyes adjust to the sudden light change he lets out a small gasp at the site in front of him. 

Stiles is sitting on Derek’s cock, legs spread either side of the boys toned hips, hair all over the place, lips bruised, slick and red, flushed heaving chest and a pretty little pink cock between his legs. Before Derek can take the picture in, Stiles attempts to scramble off of the older boy after realising he could see Stiles.

Derek didn’t let him though. Derek grabbed onto the boys hips hard enough to bruise and threw the boy onto his back before plunging back into the tight heat. Stiles wails his name into Derek’s ear as the older boy sets a brutal, pounding pace on the youngers virgin hole.

“God you’re gorgeous like this, always knew you’d look so pretty taking my cock, you little fucking slut,” Derek growls into Stiles’ ear, causing the younger boy to spurt little dribbles of precum and little mewls as he rolls his hips back into the brutal slamming of Derek’s hips against his butt.

Stiles arched his back, mewling and rolling down onto Derek’s hips as the older man fucked up into the younger boy. “D-De-Derek,” Stiles squeals as Derek bites down on his neck hard, breaking the skin.

Blood runs down Stiles shoulder and into the older boy’s mouth but neither of them notice, too caught up in the push, grind and pull of it all, mouths scrambling and sliding together. Derek has a brutal hold on the younger’s hips as he forces them to move on his cock and Stiles shivers at the thought of the dark bruises that’ll be there tomorrow as a remind of today.

God, Stiles can almost feel Derek in his throat, the older is fucking up into him so hard, rubbing against his prostate and slamming in deep and hard. Stiles doesn’t last long, rolling his hips and rubbing his cock between his stomach and Derek’s abs. It doesn’t take long for him to spill hot white between them but Derek keeps slamming into him, mixing sweat and cum together between them.

With Stiles flexing and clenching around him, it doesn’t take long for Derek to finish in hard, slow thrusts up into the boy, pumping his seed deep into his bitch. Derek collapses onto the boy and growls into his ear, “You’re mine now, no take backs. You are mine and I am yours, my pretty little mate.”

Stiles doesn’t know what that means but is to tired to ask. He’ll ask what Derek meant by that after a quick nap.


End file.
